


Taken

by Katythewriter (Maybeanartist02)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: During a ball post-calamity, Arryn pines for Link.(Prompt for the LU discord weekly challenge: Taken/Loss)





	Taken

Arryn is used to loneliness. She’s lost more friends than she’d gained, watched more people die than she cares to admit, but she isn’t sure she’s felt something more painful than the throbbing in her chest as she watched Link twirl Princess Zelda around the renovated ballroom of Hyrule Castle.

 

Arryn watches them dance for a few moments before groaning, and making a beeline for the nearby balcony doors. When she emerges on the balcony with a gasp, cool air welcomes her.

 

She stands in the doorframe for a minute before finally moving toward the balcony fence. From her new vantage point she has a full view of the Castletown, overflowing with tents, booths and people celebrating the return of Princess Zelda and her Knight.

 

Arryn loses track of time staring at the couples below.

 

She’s so preoccupied with her wishful thinking, she doesn’t hear the door open again and a familiar girl step through until she speaks up:

 

“G-Good evening, Arryn.”

 

Arryn slowly turns around, her frown curving into a smile. “Paya,” she sighs, “good evening. Are you having a nice night?” Paya lights up, seemingly relieved at her friend’s nonchalance. “Yes!” she affirms, joining her friend by the fence.

 

Arryn turns back around to stare at the town, and Paya musters her. “Did you want something in particular?” the gerudo asks, tilting her head to the side as she meets Paya’s eyes. Paya hums, “are you okay? About…about Link and Zelda…”

 

Arryn’s peaceful façade drops, replaced by a sad grimace. “Link isn’t mine,” she says, “he’s allowed to do whatever he wants.” “that’s…not what I was asking.” Arryn scowls, “…i…don’t know.”

 

Arryn sighs, gaze burning into the citizens below, “I never…felt this strongly about someone before…is…am I jealous? Of Zelda?” Paya hums, unsure, “I…I don’t know.” Arryn sighs, “I mean, not that it matters. Link was Zelda’s knight before, if anything, I took him away from her.”

 

Paya frowned, but found herself unable to say anything. Arryn was convinced this was how the world wanted them to live, despite asking Zelda how she felt.

 

Despite knowing of her feelings for her Sheikah friend. And through the night, the gerudo warrior pines for the hylian champion.


End file.
